


More Human Than (Super) Human

by elviswhataguy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5746249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elviswhataguy/pseuds/elviswhataguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I knew my soft spot for White/Rob Zombie would pay off one day!  Got this out of my system – now I can relax and enjoy the rest of the season.  WARNING: Contains spoilers up to and including S01E09 ‘Blood Bonds’.  Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Human Than (Super) Human

**Author's Note:**

> The rating is for the relatively mild (i.e. fleeting) profanity in the lyrics.


End file.
